Roman Mashkov
}} | image = Roman Mashkov handbill.jpg | caption = The modern handbill | birth_date = | death_date = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial = | birth_place = Bolshiye Goly in Irkutsk Oblast, USSR | death_place = Novokhopyorsk in Voronezh Oblast, USSR | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | allegiance = | branch = Military intelligence | serviceyears = 1942–45 | rank = Lieutenant | servicenumber = | unit = Commander of a platoon of investigation | commands = | battles = Attack to railway station Ērgļi | battles_label = | awards = and medals | relations = | laterwork = Was engaged in country work in collective farm }} Roman Spiridonovich Mashkov ( ) (September 24, 1922 - July 22, 1971), born in Bolshiye Goly village in Irkutsk Oblast, Russia, was the commander of a platoon of investigation in World War II. Biogradhy Roman Mashkov was born on September 24, 1922 in Bolshiye Goly village of Kachugsky Municipal District of Irkutsk region, Russia in a family of the Russian peasant. After the termination of seven classes of school he worked in collective farm. In October, 1941 the novel is called in Red Army in airborne troops, and since April, 1942 it has arrived in I operate army. It served as the commander of a platoon of investigation of 5th motor-shooting brigade (5th tank case, 2nd Baltic Front) where has caused a stir in fights in fights on the clearing of Latvia. On August 21, 1944 the motor-rifle battalion in which Mashkov served, under command of major Ditjuk participated in attack to railway station Ērgļi in Madonsky area of Latvia, now is Ērgļi municipality. On August, 22 the battalion has appeared cut off from the basic forces of a brigade. On one of sites of defence the group of eight soldiers under command of lieutenant Mashkov has beaten off some enemy attacks, having destroyed thus tens soldiers of German army. The commander personally fired from an easel machine gun. After that the group was successfully forwarded through lake on which other coast has incorporated to the armies. Mashkov has given the information on an arrangement of German soldiers and weapon emplacements. Later the commander of a battalion has allowed a command to Mashkov to make some prospecting sorties. In one of them he has found out a staff of a German division. Having collected group of scouts, it has made a touch on a staff. As a result Moshkov has grasped enemy documents and has killed the commander of a division. Moshkov has played an essential role in preparation of an exit of a battalion from an environment and acceptance of the correct decision on break of enemy defence: it delivered to the commander of a battalion the prospecting data about weapon emplacements of the opponent. For it to Moshkov the rank of the Hero of the Soviet Union has been appropriated. Throughout war it was four times wounded, and each time after treatment again came back to front. Roman Mashkov in a Russian Victory Day was in Berlin. After World War II Moshkov has been transferred to the reserve, worked in native collective farm "Second five-years period". After a retirement Moshkov has moved to the city of Novokhopyorsk in Voronezh Oblast where has died on July 22, 1971. Moshkov has been awarded by order of Lenin and a «Gold Star» medal (№ 8936) and medals. In 1965 there was Leonid Sandalov's book "the Difficult boundaries" ( ), one of which heroes is Roman Mashkov. In the central memorial of the city of Novokhopyorsk devoted to a victory in World War II the memorable bust of the Novel of Moshkov is established References Category:Heroes of the Soviet Union Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:GRU officers Category:1922 births Category:1971 deaths